The Interview
by GoldenLaughter
Summary: The children of the Potters and Ron and Hermione Weasley, along with Teddy Lupin, are interviewed by Voracia Tallace, a journalist for the Quibbler. Short one-shot, Next Generation.


_A/N: Never done anything Next Generation before, so I completely imagined what their personalities would be like. Sorry if it's not completely accurate with how they are portrayed in the book._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters other than Voracia Tallace._

**Voracia Tallace**, _Interviewer_: Hello everyone! Get settled, get settled. Alright. I am Voracia Tallace, journalist for the Quibbler. Let's get started. So, we have Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. How old are you sweetie?

**Rose**: I'm ten and three quarters.

**Voracia**: And you must be her brother, Hugo.

**Hugo**: *nods shyly* I'm nine.

**Rose**: I'm sorry, he's usually quite talkative. *to Hugo* Come on, look lively.

**Voracia**: And over here we have the Potters. James, Albus, and Lily.

**James**: I'm twelve.

**Albus**: I'm almost eleven.

**Lily**: I'm nine, just like Hugo!

**Voracia**: Very good. And I understand that you have another boy along with you. Teddy Lupin?

**Teddy**: Yeah, I'm nineteen. I live with the Potters.

**Voracia**: Well, now that we're all properly introduced, let's get to business. I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what it's like to grow up with parents who saved the wizarding world. Ready?

**Lily, Rose, and Albus**: Yeah!

**Voracia**: Alright. So, do your parents ever tell you stories about their adventures at Hogwarts?

**James**: Well, Mum was possessed by Voldemort… Is that an adventure?

**Albus**: And Dad once regrew an entire arm's worth of bones in one night.

**Rose**: And that time that Daddy and Uncle Harry flew a car into the Whomping Willow…

**Lily**: I can't believe that you are all forgetting when all of our parents fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Dad survived the killing curse and got another scar right on his botto-

**Teddy**: Lily, I don't really think that Uncle Harry wants everyone to know that…

**Hugo**: Wait, how do you guys know that?

**Rose**: It was that night after we came home about a month ago… you fell asleep on the couch but everybody else was still up, Uncle Harry was telling us the story for the thousandth time, but he had a little too much firewhisky before hand… he tried to show us the scar… good thing Teddy was sober and stopped him...

**Hugo**: I miss everything when I'm sleeping!

**Voracia**: How… charming. On to the next question. Obviously all of your parents are extraordinary witches and wizards. If they were professors at Hogwarts, what subjects do you think they would teach?

**Lily**: Well, Hugo and I both aren't old enough to go to Hogwarts, but I think Mum would teach and referee Quidditch, and Dad would obviously teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.

**James**: I agree. Sometimes Dad would come in to lecture for DADA. The first time he came in, I actually had house points taken away because I was talking while he was lecturing. It's weird having your dad teach a class.

**Teddy**: Yup. One day he lectured my class and we were learning about werewolves. It was really queer because my dad was a werewolf and he kept glancing at me and asking if I was ok. It was really embarrassing.

**Voracia**: How about Hugo and Rose? What do you think your parents would teach?

**Hugo**: Mum would probably teach an extremely dull subject. History of Magic, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes maybe? I know she hates Divination though.

**Rose**: And Dad wouldn't teach anything. Mum says he and Uncle Harry weren't the best in anything.

**Lily**: Nuh-uh! Dad beat your mum in Potions one year!

**Rose**: Only because he had Snape's book!

**Lily**: Untrue! He just had a competent teacher that year!

**Rose**: *sing-song voice* Whatever you say! But I know you're wrong.

**Voracia**: Well look at that, time for one more question… How does it feel to live in your parent's shadow? Do people often ask you about them?

**Lily**: Well, you are so isn't that kind of a redundant question

**Albus**: Well, James is practically the best at everything, so at Hogwarts it's more like we're living in his shadow…

**James**: Yah, good at everything accept classes that is. We all know Lily's the smartest, and she's not even eleven yet!

**Lily**: Oh, come off it.

**James**: Come on. What nine year old knows the word redundant? You're like a child prodigy even in muggle stuff like maths and english.

**Voracia**: You know what? I think we're done here. Now if you don't mind-

**Teddy**: You left your stuff…

**Voracia**: I think it's alright… I really have to, um, go feed my kneazle. Goodbye!

*Voracia exits*

**Teddy**: Good job guys, I knew we could scare her away!


End file.
